Womanizer
by SilverIceBlueEyes
Summary: Ziva reflects on her feelings for Tony. Oneshot, Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Womanizer. **

**This came to me one day when I was listening to the radio, and I thought, 'This song sums up Tony perfectly!' I had to write it. Check out my other NCIS fic, My 15 Year Old!**

**Takes place after **_Cloak. _**(War game episode)**

**Lyrics are **_Italics. _**Ziva's thoughts are **regular.

Ziva POV:

It had been another long day. But in the elevator, that was excruciating. I thought he was actually going to admit it. But of course he was talking about the stupid war game. I can't believe I almost told him.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

Every blonde limbo he took home expected a relationship, anything more than just what he gave them. But I know better.

_  
Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

He could get almost any woman. He knew all the tricks.

_  
Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  


I knew I was going to get hurt. With his reputation, of course I would.

_  
You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer  
_

Rule 12. Gibbs would kill me if he knew.

_  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer  


He called her his crazy ninja chick, but he was probably crazier than she was.

_  
Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby  
_

Jeanne. She was the only girl he ever dated for more than a week, as far as I knew. But of course it wasn't meant to be. He was undercover. It never would have worked. He shouldn't have fallen for her. He did.

_  
Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby  
_

No. I won't let myself be his new toy._  
_

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...  


If she hadn't grown up surrounded by death…

If he wasn't such a player…

_  
Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  


No. Ziva had learned long ago not to trust her heart. She had also been proof of why Rule 12 was so important. She didn't care if she thought she loved Tony. She would not do anything about it.

_Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby_

Oh, am I kidding? I love him. Nail Rule 12.

**A/N: Some of the mistakes are on purpose. English mistakes Ziva makes:**

**Limbo--bimbo**

**Nail—Screw**

**I hope you liked it. It's my first songfic.**


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ENTER THE STARGATE

KJC2025

SilverIceBlueEyes


End file.
